From America with Love
by xxSerenadingShadowsxx
Summary: Hogwarts is expecting a new transfer student from America. Promoting a program for a chosen muggle to come and enroll at the prestigious wizarding school. What are the students and teachers of Hogwarts expecting? Certainly not whom is about to walk throug


Summary: Hogwarts is expecting a new transfer student from America. Promoting a program for a chosen muggle to come and enroll at the prestigious wizarding school. What are the students and teachers of Hogwarts expecting? Certainly not whom is about to walk through the doors into the Great Hall. Expect the unexpected…

AN: Greetings! I have long since been an avid reader of FF.N. Dying and wishing to post a fanfic of my own but too enrapt with all sorts of daily doings to put enough effort into writing an amazing story of my own. I have written many fanfics over the years but inspiration died and I never did finish them. This will be my first Fanfic posted and I hope you all enjoy what my crazy mind, daydreams and imagination conjures up.

I do not own Harry Potter but pursue and strain toward marrying one of those bloody sexy British Boys. I do however own my character.

Introduction of my character

Name: Amber Magnolia

Age: 16

DOB: 1/1/90

Eye Color: Gray Blue

Hair: Black

Ethnicity: German, British and Polynesian

Hobbies: Singing, playing guitar, ukulele, skateboarding, body modification, tattoo's, boxing, listening to music, reading and Polynesian dancing.

And now I present what I have written so far.

From America with Love

"Hurry up you two or we'll be late!"

"Hermione we still have plenty of time! No need to rush.." Three bodies walking towards the Great Hall in haste. The forms of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter came into view.

"Ron if you haven't already forgotten, we're in our Sixth Year and we're Prefects!! What kind of example would we be setting for the First Years? Also there's the talk of us receiving a muggle Transfer Student from America!" said Hermione with much interest and enthusiasm. Ron mumbled beneath his breath about her already having a great liking for Transfer Students. Ignoring his comment she directed her attention to Harry seeing as he hadn't said a word since their arrival.

"Harry…are you alright?" she asked with concern. Exchanging meaningful and worried looks with Ron, they both knew that Harry was still dealing with the death of his beloved godfather Sirius Black.

"Hmm? Oh..fine..its nothing." Harry was jolted out of his reverie. He was thinking for the hundredth time of what he could have done differently that fateful night at the Ministry when he lost the most significant person to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't accept the fact that his godfather was dead.

Entering through the Great Hall, moving toward their usual table where they seated themselves amongst the talk and movement from the other Houses.

Another year at Hogwarts. Who knew what other mysteries and adventures this year would bring.

"Core!! When is the bloody Sorting going to start? I'm starving!" Ron grumbled pathetically. Receiving the ever bossy retorts from Hermione.

"Oh honestly! You've got a bottomless gut Ron! If anything, the Sorting is the most important and meaningful part of the year. Plus! I'm very curious as to whom the muggle Transfer Student is." said Hermione, oblivious to Ron imitating her to Harry.

He weakly grinned at his best friends tactics to cheer him up. He experienced gut wrenching guilt whenever he felt happy. How could he enjoy life knowing that the closest person he had ever had to a father had just died?

'_Don't be stupid Harry. Sirius wouldn't want you to be living on like this.' _a voice said quietly in his mind.

' _Yes but how can I be happy when Sirius is dead?…It just feels so empty without him. No longer will I receive an owl bearing a message from him or have our secret talks in the fire…I feel so…alone..' _He felt his spirit plummet with extreme depression.

"Oh look there's Professor McGonagall leading the First Years!" Harry and Ron turned in the direction at the end of the Hall and sure enough, a long line of small and frightened youngsters followed to the front.

"Do you reckon we were that small?" Ron asked with surprise. Hermione rolled her eyes at her companion. Harry had long since lost interest in the Sorting. His mind kept wondering and mulling over Sirius's death.

When the last of the First Years were sorted into their chosen Houses there was no movement to remove the Sorting Hat. Hermione being the first to notice the peculiar setting.

"That proves it!! We really are receiving a Transfer Student!!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Dumbledore rose from his Headmaster's chair looking over his pupils. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the students who quickly quieted and ceased all talk. Smiling gently he spoke in a clear and deep voice full of wisdom.

"To the First Years, welcome to Hogwarts…to our old students, we welcome you back! For our new students you are not to be out of bed after hours and the Forbidden Forest is most assuredly off limits. Mr. Filch our caretaker also asks that you treat Mrs. Norris with kindness and respect. For our old students, the rules are still the same and apply as always. And now…"

Ron mumbled appreciatively to Harry and Hermione "Thank God! I thought we'd never start the feast." Hermione irritatingly shushed and told him that Dumbledore wasn't finished speaking.

"…before we begin our Feast, I'd like to inform you that this year we will be accommodating a Transfer Student from America. As you can see we haven't yet removed the Sorting Hat. This year we are promoting a program where one chosen muggle student will enroll at our school to see and experience all the Wonders and Magical teachings that Hogwarts has to offer. And I suspect and assume that you will treat this student kindly. They will be sorted into their respective House with the Sixth Years. I have hand chosen and spoken with this student myself."

Ron turned toward Harry and whispered "How come he doesn't let on whether it's a boy or girl muggle yet?" Harry didn't have time to respond before Hermione interjected "Maybe because this student isn't whom you'd normally see attending Hogwarts." She whispered while leaning towards them. Harry could tell that Hermione was very excited at the aspect of a muggle student coming to Hogwarts.

He had to admit that he was curious about the Transfer Student as well. Looking at the other Houses and examining their reaction he noticed that all were listening intently aside from the Slytherin's. Their great contempt and revulsion for non-purebloods apparent. Most of all Draco Malfoy. Sneering and muttering with none other than his group of cronies Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Probably drawing out plans on how to make the Transfer Student's experience at Hogwarts less than enjoyable.

He diverted his attention back towards Dumbledore as he continued speaking.

"This student shows a great interest in our teachings and shows much enthusiasm and thankfulness in being chosen to be a part of our school this year. Without further ado, may I introduce you to our newest student transferred from America.."

Ron leaned toward Harry again and whispered "What do you think this students gonna be like? Hopefully not another Krum…"

'**SMACK'**

Harry suppressed the urge to laugh as Hermione smacked Ron upside the head viciously, muttering about how she can hear him and to get over his Krum experience before she added to Harry "Expect the unexpected is what I say."

He looked at her curiously, joined by Ron rubbing his head before asking "What do you mean by that?" she quickly answered before Dumbledore proceeded to reveal the newcomer. "This students from America! You know how they are…" They had no clue as to what she was talking about.

Before they could continue the Hall had gone quiet as Dumbledore finally announced "…Miss Amber Magnolia"

Yay!! Ok so here's what I got so far…and it's a cliffy too!! Please tell me what you think!! I'll know for sure where to go from here when I get reviews hint hint Thanks a bunches!!


End file.
